


Queen Anne of Austria, the Gentle Luna Moth

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawings, Fantasy, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Anne, a gentle queen.</p><p>part of Moonrose91's wingfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Anne of Austria, the Gentle Luna Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> Queen Anne is a Luna Moth. She has the ability to fly- but doesn't, if only to make her king feel less awful about himself, and to keep up appearances of being helpless.
> 
> However it is also symbolic of how she is as a person really; she was forced into a marriage that never kindled any love or passion for her. Luna Moths spend years maturing, and after emerging from their cocoon, they have 24 hours to find a mate before dying. I feel as if her relationship with Louis XIII is killing her slowly. 
> 
> whoops more angst. BUT DEM WINGS DO.
> 
> I fucking LOVE Luna Moths.
> 
> Property of Alexander Dumas, BBC, and Moonrose91
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)
> 
>  
> 
> there's the fic.


End file.
